I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stoneworking, and, more particularly, to an automated stoneworking system and method for cutting and shaping various stone materials, such as marble, granite, and limestone, in any number of preprogrammed fashions so as to eliminate the need for manual stoneworking operations.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Stoneworking, in general, involves a host of cutting and shaping operations with the goal of producing finely crafted stone articles, such as marble or granite counter tops, table tops, and/or sink tops. In the past, manufacturers of such stone articles have been largely restricted to the use of manual techniques for accomplishing the desired stone cutting and/or shaping operations. For example, saws, routers, and similar hand-held devices have experienced widespread use for cutting and shaping stone articles to include any number of different edge configurations and/or apertures. While manual stoneworking techniques have been generally effective in crafting finely shaped stone articles, a multitude of significant drawbacks nonetheless exist which precipitate the need for the present invention.
A first notable drawback is that, by definition, an operator must physically control the particular hand-held stoneworking tool to perform the desired cutting and/or shaping operations. In that stone articles are typically quite hard in construction, such as marble or granite, it is typically quite time consuming and physically strenuous for the operator to direct the hand-held cutting and/or shaping devices about the stone article to accomplish the desired stoneworking operations. The time consuming nature of such manual stoneworking techniques effectively limits the production rate of such stone articles which, as will be appreciated, translates into a distinct disadvantage in the increasingly competitive marketplace. A related disadvantage is that manual stoneworking invariably results in a host of imperfections due to the fact that it is extremely difficult for an operator to follow a particular cutting/shaping path with a high degree of accuracy. Such cutting and/or shaping imperfections may decrease the commercial appeal of such products and/or increase the amount of such articles which must be scrapped, discarded, and/or reworked.
In light of the foregoing, it will be appreciated that a need exists for an automated stoneworking device and method for performing a variety of stone cutting and/or shaping operations in a minimal amount of time with little or no physical exertion on the part of an operator. A need furthermore exists for an automated stoneworking device and method capable of performing such stone cutting and/or shaping operations in a highly precise fashion so as to produce finely crafted stone articles which are free from any cutting or shaping imperfections.